Una inocente broma
by shichiko
Summary: One-hot ZoSan, sin lemmon. Hace un dia estupendo para descansar, relajarse,dormir...gastar bromas? Pobre Sanji! dejen reviews si desean


Yohohohoh! Volví a las andadas con un nuevo one-shot! Carece de trama y todo eso, pero bleh, que mas da xD. Bueno, esto es un One-shot yaoi, pareja ZoSan, sin lemmon, al que no le guste que se vaya por donde ha venido, etc

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una inocente broma

El silencio arrasaba el barco, acompañado de un sueva viento matutino cálido. Hacía una mañana magnífica para descansar y relajarse, pues no habían muchos días como este en alta mar. Apenas nadie estaba haciendo nada, salvo cierto cocinero del barco. Sanji estaba en la cocina, como no, preparando la comida. Aunque solo le faltaba un poco para terminar.

-Qué será, será...-canturreaba.

Ya casi había acabado, y apenas eran las 12 de la mañana. Así que tendría tiempo para darse un descanso. Tapó la olla, apagó el fuego y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, la puerta de la cocina de abrió, entrando Zoro. Se había quitado la camiseta y estaba sudando, del esfuerzo que requería levantar pesas de casi 300 kilos.

-Solo he venido a por agua- abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de agua. Bebió un buen trago y la volvió a dejar donde estaba.

Pero Sanji estaba un tanto ocupado para reprocharle nada. Se había distraído con el cuerpo del espadachín.

-Oye...¿estás bien? – y le pasó la mano delante de sus ojos.

-Ah, s-si. No es nada. – y salió de la cocina, un tanto confuso.

Bueno, había acabado sus tareas y tenia mas o menos hora y media para descansar. Lo malo es que no sabía cómo. Se dirigió a cubierta, esperando encontrar allí al resto de la tripulación. Y en efecto, estaban allí todos los demás. Luffy, Ussop y Chopper se encontraban jugando a una especie de juego que él desconocía; y su dulce Nami estaba tumbada en una tumbona tomando en sol, en bikini, por supuesto.

-Hola, Nami-swaaaaaan – dijo con una voz empalagosa.

-Ah, hola Sanji. ¿Ya está lista la comida? Acabaste muy pronto...

-Si, es que me puse a hacerla pronto- le dijo con una sonrisita.

-¡Comida! – babeó Luffy.

-Eh, que aun no es la hora de comer- intentando calmar a Luffy- por cierto, ¿a qué estáis jugando?

-Ah, es un nuevo juego que se ha inventado Luffy- contestó Chopper- consiste en decir que pasaría si ocurriese algo.

-Por ejemplo, ''¿qué pasaría si....- lo pensó durante unos segundos- Nami fuese un hombre?''. Cosas así de raras, hehe- explicó mejor Ussop.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Nami, y le tiró el bote de crema solar a la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Eso duele....

-Ah, ya entiendo....- dijo sin mucha motivación Sanji.

-¿Quiere jugar? – le invitó su capitán.

Lo pensó un poco. No tenía nada que hacer, y era una buena forma de relajándose jugando a algo tan simple.

-Está bien.- y se sentó en el suelo con ellos.

-Mmmmh, bien. ¿Qué pasaría si.....Luffy fuese listo?- empezó Ussop.

-Bah, imposible.- comentó Sanji.

-Tienes razón- añadió Chopper.

-Jo, seréis malos....- se quejó el pobre Luffy.

-Me toca- dijo Chopper- ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese un humano?

-Que serías un chico muy mono – le guiño un ojo Nami.

-No digas eso, tonta. Por muchas cosas que me digas no me halagarás, estúpida- y se movió de un lado a otro, sonrojado.

-Me tocaa ~ -dijo Luffy- ¿Qué pasaría si Zoro y Sanji fuesen pareja? –y esto lo dijo de sopetón, como si ya tuviese la pregunta pensada.

-¿¡P-pero que dices!?- Sanji se había sonrojado bastante.

-¡Hahahaha, eso si que sería bueno!- se reía Ussop.

-Y muy imposible, hahaha- se unió Chopper.

-¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia, imbéciles¡- se levantó y salió a paso apresurado de allí.

-¿No os habéis pasado un poco?- dijo Nami, que había estado escuchando- Aunque gracia si que ha tenido...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba en la parte trasera del barco, molesto por la bromita inocente de sus nakamas. ¿Él y Zoro, compañeros sentimentales? Eso no ocurriría nunca, además de ser un disparate. Aparte, Zoro no le atraía en absoluto. No le parecía guapo...¿o eso pensaba él? Nunca se había parado a observarle detenidamente para observar si era guapo o no...Bueno, tampoco le gustaba su forma de ser; tan ruda, irresponsable, infantil...Sanji era todo lo contrario. No pudo darle muchas vueltas al tema, pues unos pasos por la espalda le sobresaltaron. Se giró para ver quien era, y no se esperó que fuese Zoro justamente.

-Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?- empezó Zoro.

-¿Acaso te molesto, marimo idiota?

-No, pero este es mi lugar de entrenamiento. Si te molesto con el ruido de las pesas, te largas.

-_Pero como puede ser tan....-_ pensó, guardándose para sí el insulto que estaba pensando para él.

-Bah, me largo. Paso de aguantar tus gilipolleces- y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando el espadachín le retuvo del brazo.

-Venga, no te enfades, que era broma. Puedes quedarte.

-¿Cómo que 'puedes'?

-Está bien....'quiero' que te quedes.

-¿Pero qu....?

Zoro se le acercó más, dejándolo acorralado junto a la barandilla del barco. Ahora estaban bastante pegados el uno con el otro, cosa que no le gustó en absoluto a Sanji.

-Sshh...- le dijo, sellando sus labios con uno de sus dedos-¿Sabes que eres muy mono cuando te sonrojas?- y en esto no se equivocaba, Sanji estaba totalmente rojo.

-N-no, yo....

Pero no ocurrió lo que él temía que iba a suceder. Tan solo se separó de él y empezó a reirse.

-Hahahaha, ¡como te has puesto, estás muy rojo!- dijo señalándole con el dedo- ¡hahahaha!

-¿E-era...una simple...broma?- dijo incrédulo.

-¡Si! –y como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, se volvió a reír (esta vez más fuerte)

-¡¡P-pero serás.....!!-y sin contenerse, le propinó una patada en toda la cara-...insensible!!

No entendiendo por qué, rompió a llorar.

-Heriste mis sentimientos...- susurró para sí. Y levantó la cara, lanzándole una mirada llena de rabia y odio.

-Sanji....- se levantó, y acercándose al cocinero, le dijo con suavidad- ¿he herido...tus sentimientos....?

-No, yo no quería decir....- balbuceó. Sanji esperaba de verdad que le hubiese dado un beso, pero no sabía por qué lo deseaba.

-Lo siento...yo no quería....- no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

Zoro no podía soportar ver así a Sanji.

Se acercó a él, lo cogió de la cintura, y arrinconándolo contra la barandilla, le besó. Pudo sentir como su lengua recorría cada rincón de su boca, hasta llegar al paladar. Sanji emitió leves gemidos a causa de tal placer. Deseó que durase más, pero el intenso y fogoso beso no duró mas de unos segundos.

-¿Me perdonas ahora? – dijo, después de un pequeño rato de silencio, observándole con cara de cordero degollado.

-Cállate y bésame- y cogiendolo de los hombros, lo atrajo para sí y le plantó otro beso.

Zoro había aprendido la lección de que a Sanji no le gustaban para nada las bromas.


End file.
